1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for communication.
There are many conditions and illnesses in which a person may be speech impaired, that is unable to talk fluently or at all. If the person is also unable to write or sign, for example because of problems with motor control, then communication can be a problem.
Further, there are times when people are unable to communicate in a foreign country due to a lack of knowledge of the local language.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide speech-impaired persons with a plurality of images. By either pointing at the images or moving them into place on a provided surface, a person will be able to communicate his or her needs, wants and feelings. However, providing a large number of images soon becomes bulky and unwieldy and the person is restricted to use a really small number of images, not comparable with the large vocabulary available to persons without speech impairment.
Existing equipment for travelers includes automated phrase books, but these often require the user to type in the phrase in their own language before translation. Further, they then require the user to read out the phrase, which can be difficult when the user is unsure of pronunciation.